All My Life
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: A new songfic! Troy is in love Ryan and he hopes that he feels the same way. Sucky summary! Please read and review! Thanks! SLASH, BoyxBoy, MxM, RyanxTroy, Tryan. How else should I put it?


**Author's Note: Alright, so this is a new songfic using one of my all time favorite songs called **_'All My Life' _**by K-Ci and JoJo. I had half of this story written about two month ago but I forgot all about it. Shame on me. I was busy with other stories. So, yesterday I just thought about it again and decided to finish it and upload it to the site. Oh, this is going to be SLASH so don't say that you weren't warned and please do not flame. I mean I can't stress this enough. So I hope that you like this. Please review! Enjoy!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

****

**_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, Ooh, I'm so glad_**

Love. Such a simple four letter word, yet it means so much. To me it means everything. That is what I feel every time Ryan walks into a room. My stomach fills with butterflies and my knees go weak, especially when he sings. I love him but I don't know for sure if he loves me, but even if he didn't he will still be precious to me.

_**I will never find another lover  
Sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover  
More precious than you  
More precious than you  
**_

You see Ryan and I weren't on great terms when we first met each other. I would always make fun of him because he would follow Sharpay around and obey her orders like he was her slave. Also, he really didn't say much which had me thinking that he could be as mean as her but just didn't show it. But my whole view of him changed during the _Twinkle Town _production, I found out that he was nothing like her. He was a really down-to-earth guy. I guess you could say that I got to know for who he really was, so we became really close.

****

**_Boy you are  
Close to me, you're like my mother  
Close to me, you're like my father  
Close to me, you're like my sister  
Close to me, you're like my brother  
You are the only one, you're my everything  
And for you this song I sing, and  
_**

I think I started to have actual feelings for Ryan when one day I had seen this couple kissing and holding hands in the park. One was whispering, probably sweet nothings, in the other's ear. While the other just quietly giggled, but the one thing that got me was that they were two guys. It was just something about the sight that made me automatically think of him. It was like I was saying to myself _'I want that'. _But technically I did have that, with Gabriella, but this looked different. Not because they were two guys but because it looked more like real love. It was like nothing else mattered in the world but them. I then thought about me and Ryan's friendship. My mind started filling up with images of what we would look like in the same position. It was kind of nice. At that moment I guess you could say that I was admitting to myself that I was gay. I soon started to periodically begin to distant myself from Gabriella and the basketball team, afraid that they would figure out my secret. I would then hang out with Ryan at any possible moment I could. I could see on his face that he liked my company.

****

**_All my life _**

**_I've prayed for someone like you _**

**_And I thank God that I _**

**_That I finally found you _**

**_And all my life _**

**_I've prayed for someone like you _**

**_And I hope that you _**

**_Feel the same way too _**

**_Yes, I pray that you do love me too _**

**_I said, you're all that I'm thinking of, baby _**

****

As time went by, I actually fell _in_ love with him. Which made me feel guilty because I was still with Gabriella, I know that I wasn't fulfilling my boyfriend duties and that she was getting pissed off with me, but I can't help the way I feel. I decided that I needed to break up with her because I couldn't hold in my secret any longer. So one day, after school, I took her to the park to tell her.

"_Troy what are we doing here?" She asked._

_I sighed and looked at her right in the eyes. _

"_Gabriella…this isn't working." I said slowly._

_She gave me a confused look and said "What are you talking about?"_

"_We need to… break up."_

"_Did I do something wrong?" She asked softly._

"_No…you didn't. It's not you…" I couldn't continue because she cut me off.  
_

"_Oh, the 'It's not you it's me.' speech." She said rolling her eyes._

"_No, Gabriella. It really is me. The only reason I'm doing this now is because I don't want you to get hurt later. Gabriella I'm…"_

"_You're what?" She asked with a tear rolling down her cheek. _

_I couldn't believe that I was about to break her heart by telling her the truth._

"_Gabriella…I'm gay." I said looking straight at her. Her facial expression was a mix of shocked and sadness. _

"_Huh…gay. Yo-you're gay? Gay?" She whispered. _

"_Gabriella, I'm really sorry. It's just…" I said trying to apologize._

"_It's just Ryan, right?" She said wiping away some of her tears._

_How did she know?_

"_Um…well…"_

"_It's ok Troy. I see the way that you look at him. I mean, you guys are all smiles when you're around each other." Gabriella said, shrugging and smiling slightly._

"_So you're ok with this? I mean can we still be friends?" I asked hopefully. _

"_Of course Troy, I'll always be your friend. No matter what." She said to me and I just smiled and hugged her tightly. _

"_Thank you." I whispered in her ear. _

"_No problem."_

So today, I called Ryan telling him to come over to my house because I have something important to tell him. He agreed and said that he would be here by 8. I wanted to look presentable for him, so I showered and groomed. I mean if I was going to tell him that I was gay and that I loved him then I wanted to look good for him. I looked at that clock and it was 8:15 and Ryan wasn't here yet and I started to think that he wasn't going to come, but I was soon relieved when my mom told me that he had arrived. I smiled to myself when I heard his footsteps making their way to my room. When he walked in he gave me the most gorgeous smile.

One of the many reasons why I love him.

_**Said I promise to never  
Fall in love with a stranger  
You're all I'm thinking of  
I praise the Lord above  
For sending me your love  
I cherish every hug  
I really love you so much, baby, baby, baby**_

_**All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I  
That I finally found you, baby  
All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you  
Feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
I said, you're all that I'm thinking of, baby  
**_

"So, why did you want me to come over?" He asked sitting next to me and by him being so close I could smell his cologne. It was almost intoxicating.

I actually didn't really prepare what I was exactly going to say to him, so I guess I'll wing it. "Well…you know how we've been… hanging out lately…ugh!"

"Troy, it's ok. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Just say it." Ryan said reassuringly.

"You see that's the thing. I don't know how to say it. I mean, what if I'm wrong? I don't want to make a complete fool out of myself." I said frustrated. He just smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He just does that to me.

_**When you smile on my face  
All I see is a glow  
You turn my life around  
You picked me up when I was down  
**_

"Just tell me. I promise that I will not judge you. I mean we're friends right?" He said looking at me directly in the eyes and I new that he was the REAL thing.

"Ok, well…I like you…no I love you." I said shyly. I looked at him quick enough to see an expressionless face. _Please don't reject me. Please say that you love me back. Please! _

_**  
You're all that I ever know  
When you smile my face glows  
You picked me up when I was down **_

You're all that I ever know  
When you smile my face glows  
You picked me up when I was down

And I hope that you  
Feel the same way too  
Yes I pray that you  
Do love me too

After a few moments of silence I couldn't take it any longer.

"I knew that I shouldn't have told you. I mean, you obviously don't love me back." I said looking away from him.

"Troy!" He said turning me to face him. "You didn't even give me a chance to say anything. I mean, it's kind of shocking to hear that the person that you love, loves you back."

It took me a few moments to comprehend what he just said and then I broke out into a grin.

"You mean, that you love me too?" I asked and he nodded in response.

"I mean, when we started to really hang out…I started to see you for who you really are and I fell in love with that person." He said rubbing his hand over mine.

"Yeah…me too." I said still grinning. We sat in a slightly comfortable silence for a few moments before I noticed that he was leaning over closer to me. He looked slightly nervous and I became nervous too. I leaned in too until we were centimeters away from each other. We stayed in that position for a few seconds just staring into each others eyes before our lips met perfectly upon the others. The kiss was soft and short. We pulled away and I wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

"Me too." He whispered back.

_**All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I  
That I finally found you, baby  
All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too**_

My prayer did come true.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Author's Note: That was so corny…but it was a joy writing it. So, for those of you reading Poison, I'm not sure when that is going to be updated. I'm not dropping it just to let you know. So, please review. I just love reviews. Thanks!**

**April**

_**  
**_


End file.
